


That Time EXO Got Wheelies Banned From The Practice Room

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind a new sign outside the practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time EXO Got Wheelies Banned From The Practice Room

Taemin stops in front of the practice room. He frowns. It’s been only a couple of weeks since he was here, but he is almost certain that there wasn’t a “NO WHEELIES” sign outside the room the last time he practiced.  
  
“When did _that_ happen?” he wonders.  
  
Well, it’s a long story.  
  
  
  
It all starts when Junmyeon trips over his own feet during a photo shoot.  
  
It had all been going so well until then, he muses as he lies on the floor of the studio. Everyone did their best to look great for the camera, but then Junmyeon took a step and suddenly he was falling.  
  
"You okay, hyung?" Baekhyun asks, trying to hold in his laughter, and Junmyeon realizes that everyone is snickering a little. He doesn't mind, though. Kim Junmyeon is nothing if not a good sport; he gets up and laughs it off, because falling over isn't so bad as long as he doesn't hurt anything.  
  
His shoelaces are untied, Junmyeon notices when he is standing upright again. That's when he decides that laced shoes must go. They look classy, sure, but falling over is definitely _not_ classy at all.  
  
He purchases three pairs of velcro shoes to begin with (he needs some variation, after all); two black and one white. Just plain colors, nothing special.  
  
  
  
No one really notices (maybe the fans, though; they seem to notice everything) when he first starts wearing his new shoes in public. It's only when during another shoot that wants them in socks - some sort of pajama concept - that his velcro shoes are noticed.  
  
Junmyeon bends down to take his shoes off and, in the process, has to pull the velcro off. It makes a loud _riitsch_ noise when he does. Everyone near him stares in surprise, and he grins sheepishly. Jongin frowns. "Why are you wearing those?"  
  
"Can't I wear the shoes I want, Jongin-ah?" Junmyeon smiles up at the younger, taking his shoes off before standing back up. "Anyway, shoelaces are overrated and unreliable." His toes curl freely in his socks and he lightly pats Jongin's shoulder as he moves to the shooting area, not seeing the confused look on the younger's face.  
  
By the time the shoot is over, the entire group has noticed their leader's velcro shoes, and this is when the real fun starts.  
  
  
  
Junmyeon hears Chanyeol and Sehun's conspiratorial snickers as he's on his way out in his new shoes, but he supposes it's just typical Chanyeol and Sehun stuff.  
  
It _is_ , for that matter.  
  
When he comes home in the evening, the two younger boys are holding out a box to him. A shoe box, as it is. He frowns in confusion, but takes the box curiously.  
  
"A gift for you, hyung," says Chanyeol with a wide grin. He's never been great at hiding things. Junmyeon opens the box...  
  
And finds a pair of bright pink wheelies inside.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Since you've taken to using velcro shoes, we thought you should try something more colorful and fun," Sehun explains, also grinning.  
  
"That's...so sweet of you guys," Junmyeon says, staring at the shoes in awe.  
  
The boys are slightly dumbfounded at the reply, but Chanyeol comes to himself again first and point at the heel of one shoe. "And look, it's the kind that lights up!" he says excitedly. Junmyeon grins happily at the rapper's excitement.  
  
"Thanks, boys! This is so nice of you, I'll wear them a lot!"  
  
And he does.  
  
  
  
Junmyeon rolls around the dorm in his pink light up wheelies, now and then grabbing onto other members to make them drag him behind them while he cackles in glee.  
  
It had just been a joke on Chanyeol and Sehun's part, but they see how much Junmyeon seems to genuinely enjoy the wheelies and wonder where they lost him.  
  
"Why does he _like_ them? They're for _children_ ," Sehun says in confusion one day.  
  
"I have no clue, but it seems like he's really having fun with them. I'm kind of jealous," Chanyeol admits in a dramatic whisper. Sehun looks scandalized, but then his face drops and he nods solemnly.  
  
"Should we ask him what he likes so much about them?" Sehun suggests.  
  
"No! That would ruin the _fun_!"  
  
Just then, Junmyeon rolls past their ajar bedroom door, only to grab the door frame to stop himself and poke his head into the room. "Good morning, boys!" he says with a sunny smile. "Remember, we have practice at ten and then that variety show at eight. All good?" Sehun and Chanyeol affirm, and Junmyeon gives them a thumbs up before rolling on. The boys frown after him. Kyungsoo, who's sitting on his own bed with a book in the other side of the room, frowns at _them_.  
  
"Are you two the ones who bought him those?" he asks in a way that to Chanyeol sounds unjustifiedly accusing. Well, he muses, it isn't actually unjustified.  
  
"Maybe?" Chanyeol tries, and Kyungsoo scoffs.  
  
  
  
They decide to ask Junmyeon what makes the flashy wheelies so great, why he likes them so much; the younger members are genuinely curious now.  
  
"Was I supposed to not like them?" Junmyeon furrows his brows at their question.  
  
"No, but-" Chanyeol stops talking when he realizes that they didn't really have a point in giving Junmyeon pink wheelies other than wanting to see his reaction and because he was using velcro and they found it funny. He says so.  
  
"Well..." Junmyeon begins, "They look completely terrible. They're not my style at all. In the beginning I kept falling over because of the stupid wheels. I figured that out, though."  
  
Sehun and Chanyeol stare dumbfoundedly at him. "Then why did you wear them?" Sehun asks.  
  
Junmyeon smiles. "Because they were a gift, obviously! I can appreciate a gift even though it's terrible. And the rolling is actually pretty fun!"  
  
  
  
Now that Chanyeol and Sehun have figured out the secret of the flashy wheelies, they let Junmyeon drag them to the shoe store to buy some for themselves. They also bring the rest of the group, although they are reluctant.  
  
Soon, however, everyone is rolling around the practice room in wheelies with varying degrees of flashiness and clumsiness, as if they're all children again. Chanyeol, unable to keep his balance, begs Junmyeon to teach him his ways.  
  
“Okay, everyone, let’s do it together! Remember, we are one! Hang on to me!” Junmyeon calls the group together and they scramble into a line behind their leader and hold on to the person in front of them.  
  
They’re starting to get the hang of rolling together and are working up some speed when a phone rings. Baekhyun, who is fourth in line, takes one hand off Minseok’s shoulder to pick up his phone.  
  
Bad move, Baekhyun.  
  
The members that are behind Baekhyun shout loudly before they all crash into each other, including Baekhyun himself. Which leads to them crashing into the three people that are left. Junmyeon, at the front, barely manages to catch himself in the mirror before falling backwards on top of a pile of EXO members.  
  
Ten pairs of wheelies blink peacefully and when their manager comes into the room to see them all lying on top of each other, he is vaguely reminded of Christmas trees.


End file.
